


Singing In The Rain

by Kurtains



Category: Glee, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtains/pseuds/Kurtains
Summary: An AU rewrite of Glee s4 onwards. The Umbrella Academy is in it, too. Have fun.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Klaus Hargreeves, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Vanya Hargreeves, Sue Sylvester/Reginald Hargreeves
Kudos: 6





	Singing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write this eventually- not sure when. Tags might be off, too; I have no clue how this website works. It will loosely follow s4 events.

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.

He got seven of them.

And raised them in Columbus, Ohio.

And that's what you missed on GLEE!


End file.
